The invention relates to a method for producing a filament yarn from an aromatic polyamide, in which an optically anisotropic aramid spinning solution is filtered within a spinneret arrangement using a filter having passage openings and is extruded within the spinneret arrangement through a plurality of openings. The extruded anisotropic aramid spinning solution is guided via an air gap, stretched in the process, and collected in an aqueous coagulation bath. The invention also relates to a para-aromatic polyamide filament yarn having a yarn count of at least 300 dtex, a textile fabric which has yarns of this type, as well as a penetration-resistant article which has a yarn of this type.
A method for producing a filament yarn from an aromatic polyamide is described in EP 0 823 499 A1. Using the known method, yarns are produced which have a filament linear density of less than 0.8 dtex. A focus of document EP 0 823 499 A1 is the production of yarns which have a filament linear density from 0.3 to 0.8 dtex. The yarns disclosed in this document have a maximum tenacity of 2630 mN/tex at a yarn count of 728 dtex and a filament linear density of 0.5 dtex.
Using the method described in WO 98/18984 A1, yarns are produced from a para-aromatic polyamide. For example, the yarns have filaments with a filament linear density of 0.66 dtex (0.6 den). However, the yarn count of these yarns is only 162 denier (178 dtex).
An aromatic polyamide filament yarn is described in JP 11 189 916. In Examples 1 and 2, the yarn has a yarn count of 270 denier (297 dtex), In Example 1 the tenacity of the yarn was 31.3 g/den (2845 mN/tex), and in Example 2 the tenacity was 30.9 g/den (2827 mN/tex). The linear density of the yarns in Examples 1 and 2 is 0.6 denier (0.66 dtex). A yarn is proposed in Example 6 having a yarn count of 1000 denier (1100 dtex) and a tenacity of 28.3 g/d (2572 mN/tex). In comparison with Examples 1 and 2, it is clear from Example 6 that at increasing yarn counts, the tenacity of these yarns decreases.